Foreign Affairs
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: Anakin is failing his Foreign Affairs class and Obi-wan is not happy about it. Can they reach a comprimise? PWP AnakinxObi-wan


LOOKIE WHAT I MADE~! Okay so I wrote this during my family's Christmas gathering, since I had nothing better to do and it was the perfect excuse to not have to deal with anyone.

It's far from perfect and their are proabably a lot of mistakes, if you spot any major errors let me know so i can fix them, kay?

I don't own ANYTHING its all 's, except Master Felicitous May[she is based of me and my hair isn't purple anymore, but it was for a while {none of the body of a goddess stuff is true, I'm just decent looking} (her name is a pun of mine, cookie if you figure out my name and what felicitous means)]

Look at me rambling! What are you doing reading this stuff GO READ THE STORY BELOW!

* * *

><p>"Anakin."<p>

The blond teenager flinched at the sound of his name and the sharp tone of his Master's cultured voice. He turned from the practice droid he was in the process of 'modifying' to look at the older man. Obi-wan was standing in the doorway to Anakin's room with his arms folded across his face and a disapproving scowl distorting his handsome features.

"Yes Master?"

"I ran into Master Felicitous May, your Foreign Affairs teacher, today. She had some interesting things to tell me."

Anakin silently cursed that woman to the worst death he could imagine.

"Do you have any idea what she told me?" Obi-wan continued.

The teen kept silent, wishing that he still had his childhood bangs to hide behind.

"No? Then I'll tell you. You have not turned in so much as _one_ assignment, you sleep through classes and constantly hit on your teacher, just to name a few."

Anakin could practically _feel_ the lecture coming, and it hurt to know that he had disappointed his Master. He didn't regret his actions though. That class was just so pointlessly boring, the only reason he bothered going was because Master Felicitous had the body of a Goddess that he Jedi attire couldn't hide and she turned a bright pink when you mentioned it. He had already learned all of it from his Obi-wan and actual real life experiences. He knew how important foreign 'Affairs' could really be.

It had certainly help in a few tough situations if memory served. Not that Obi-wan knew about any of his private negotiations. He knew that the older man was quite proud of his negotiation skills, not that he would ever admit it, he was much to modest for that, but Anakin didn't want to still his Masters glory. He also figured his prude of a Master wouldn't approve of his personal style of negotiations.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan reprimanded, dragging his Padawan away from his meandering train of thought and back to the present situation at hand, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Master," he apologized, "But that class is pointless."

"Why do you think that?" it was a challenge.

"Because I already know what I'm doing," he shot back.

One of Obi-wan's ginger eyebrows arched up skeptically and his voice took on that tone that made Anakin's cock twitch lustfully with desire for his undeniably attractive Master. "Just because you have seduced a few weak-minded politicians into signing treaties, doesn't mean you know how foreign affairs _really_ work."

Anakin's jaw dropped.

Obi-wan's lips twitched up in cocky smirk. "I'm not as stupid or innocent as you seem to think I am, Padawan. Remember I was your age once too." with that final, highly suggestive remark Obi-wan turned on his heel and left, leaving the shocked and confused young blond knelling alone on the floor.

Anakin's mind was racing faster than a smuggler on the run. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from his normally uptight and proper Master. The thought of the older man sleeping with _anyone _left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Slowly a wickedly delicious idea began to form in his head and he couldn't help but grin. If he could pull this off his Master would be his for good, not to mention happy with him once more.

Anakin found Obi-wan in the kitchen , preparing their evening meal. He allowed himself a quick smile as he watched the mans lithe body glide gracefully around the small space. Time to set his plan in motion.

"Master?" he cooed in his most repentant tone, stepping into the kitchen.

"What is it, Anakin?" the ginger asked, looking up at his Padawan who was now, much to his irritation, taller than him.

"Well," Anakin began as he swept in, trapping the older man between the counter and his body, "We need to 'negotiate' a treaty between the two of us, about my class."

"What type of negotiation do you have in mind?" Obi-wan knew exactly what the teen was up to, but was willing to play along, for now. Especially since he was curious about what it was Anakin really wanted to get out of this 'treaty'.

"The best kind, Master," he purred, licking the shell of Obi-wan's ear, enjoying the shiver of repressed pleasure that shook the older mans body.

"Anak-" Obi-wan began to scold once he completely caught on, only to be interrupted by Anakin's skilled tongue.

The kiss was searing and lustful, turning Obi-wan to jelly. Anakin loved how his Master melted into him, his moral resistance slowly crumbling.

"I want you, Master," he growled, pulling away to suck at the exposed parts of the other mans neck, making him groan. He moved his hands to Obi-wan's slender waist, removing the belt and sash that kept his tunics shut. The cloth fluttered open and Anakin's hands were on him in a heartbeat. One moved up to tweak a nipple, teasing in into a hard nub, while the other slid around his back to grab Obi-wan's perfect ass.

Obi-wan mewled softly, trying to push the devious, young, blond away. "You, you never told me what it is this treaty will do," he gasped out as his Padawan continued to torment his body.

"I just told you part of it," Anakin smirked, "You become mine and mine only and I will pass my class." he moved from his Master's neck and began to work his way down the deliciously toned chest, flicking a nipple with his tongue.

"Is that all I am worth? A passing grade?" he groaned, tilting his head back as the skilled mouth explored his torso, not even bothering to bring up the fact that possession was against the Jedi Code.

"Oh no, Master, you are worth so very much more, but right now that's all I have to offer you besides myself, which has always been yours."

Obi-wan couldn't speak, instead opting to tangle his hands in Anakin's short blond hair, using it to pull him up, into a kiss.

"I can accept that," he breathed when he finally found the words, a feeling of rightness in the Force washing through them both before they kissed again.

Obi-wan could feel the younger man smirk against his lips, then the next thing he knew he was being lifted into the air by two strong hands on his rear. He wrapped his arms and legs around Anakin, pressing close in the interest of not falling. He could the teens hot erection pressing against him through his pants and blushed softly, positive Anakin could feel his as well. If he did though he didn't mention it, content with exploring the sweetness that was his Masters mouth as he walked carefully to the older mans room.

Anakin laid him down on the large bed, rejoicing in the fact that it was clean, much unlike his own which was covered in tools and droid parts at the moment. Obi-wan stared up at him, ever-changing eyes darkened with a hungry desire that tested the limits of his Padawan's self-control. Suppressing the urge to maul his Master and take him right then, Anakin for tasting every inch of the older mans skin, enjoying the flavor that was so uniquely his.

He slid his hands down to his Masters waist and removed his leggins, thanking the force that his boots had removed before they began, while the older mans hands disrobed him as well. When they were both equally exposed Anakin ground his body against Obi-wan's relishing in the feel of their sweat-dampened skin sliding together. As their cocks brushed together sparks of pleasure rushed through them.

"F-force, Anakin!" Obi-wan moaned arching up of the bed, needing more contact than he was being given.

Anakin smirked up at him wickedly, but continued lazily.

The older man growled, "If this is how you negotiate I can easily see why are missions take so long to complete."

Bristling pridefully at the taunt, the teens eyes narrowed. "Like you could do better."

It was Obi-wan's turn to smirk now and he flipped them around, pushing Anakin on to the bed and straddling his waist. "I can," he purred in his Padawan's ear, "I could make someone mine in one night." he accented his word by grinding their hips together sharply.

Anakin could only groan in response, watching his lover through heavy lidded eyes. He had never seen this side of the man before, but he was certain that he wanted to see _a lot_ more of it

Obi-wan called over a bottle of massage oil from his nightstand and lifted up his hips as he slicked up three of his fingers, clearly enjoying the power he currently held over the blond underneath him. "I'll show you how its really done, Padawan." with that said he moved his hand behind him and deftly slid a finger into himself, moaning loudly as he did.

Anakin's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he watched the God of a man above him carefully finger himself, preparing himself for something much larger. Ever moan, every twitch of taunt muscle and every thrust of those skilled fingers made his body burn. He wasn't even the one being stimulated and yet he felt like he was on the brink of pure ecstasy. Anakin could feel his Master's pleasure and smoldering desire through their bond. Obi-wan's shields had dropped, whether intentionally or unintentionally Anakin didn't know, but he lowered his in response.

The moment his shields dropped Anakin felt everything clearer than he had ever imagined possible. He could feel how much his Master loved him and he returned that love tenfold. Their bond had deepened, that much was obvious, but he wasn't sure how much. He had heard rumors that a training bond could turn into a lifebond, he secretly hoped the case, but then again those were only rumors.

Obi-wan pulled his fingers out, basking in the pleasure of their of the deepened bond, rejoicing that his feelings of love were returned. He had never felt anything so exquisitely beautiful, but he wanted more. He wanted to be one with Anakin physically as well. He ground his hips down once, moaning as he did, drawing Anakin back to the present.

His young lover gasped and grasped his hips tightly, grinding more, harder, eyes once more filled with needy lust. Smiling, Obi-wan leaned down and captured the blonds lips in a kiss.

"Take me." he murmured into the kiss, lifting his hips up once more.

Anakin groaned deep in his chest as Obi-wan's slicked hand stroked his aching shaft. When they finished the job they gripped him tightly to hold him in place and guided him to the older man's waiting entrance.

He slid in gradually, inch by agonizing inch. Anakin found it almost painfully hard to not thrust up and completely sheath himself in his Master. Obi-wan on the other hand seemed to be enjoying every of the delicious torture. He had his hands on Anakin's chest now, to steady himself, and his head tossed back with his mouth open, his lovers name spilling from it like a prayer.

After what seemed like ages Anakin was finally completely inside and he could barely think enough to remember to breath. He had had sex before, but it had never been like this, never this soul-searingly amazing. He couldn't help but moan when Obi-wan began to ride him with drool-worthy skill.

They quickly developed a rhythm and they thrust against one another, sounds of skin slapping, heavy breathing and lust ridden moans filling the small room. As Anakin drew near to his climax his thrust upwards became harder and sloppier as pulled his Master down into a wet kiss.

Obi-wan moaned into the kiss, the new position causing Anakin to constantly rub that sweet bundle of nerves inside him deep inside him. He pulled away for air, gasping, and buried his head in his lovers neck. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate and if Anakin's thrust were anything to go by he wouldn't either.

After a few more well aimed thrust Obi-wan came, biting Anakin's neck, hard enough to bruise, to muffle his scream. Milliseconds later Anakin came, pulled over the edge by his lovers orgasm. He gave a few more thrust until he was completely spent then relaxed on the bed, enjoying the feel of his Masters weight on him.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said, when they'd both relaxed, lifting his head up from the young mans chest.

"Hmmm?" the blond grunted sleepily, opening on eye to look at the smirking ginger.

"About this treaty we just 'negotiated'," he chuckled softly, twirling Anakin's braid around one finger, "I accept."

Anakin couldn't help but grin back as he was pulled down into a chaste kiss. He was going to have to thank Master Felicitous when he saw her tomorrow.

The next day Anakin found Master Felicitous quite easily, it was impossible to miss her naturally flamboyant purple hair, leaving the Meditation Gardens to go prepare for her class.

"Excuse me, Master Felicitous?" he said as he walked up beside her, matching her naturally fast but relaxed pace easily.

She glanced down at him suspiciously, "Can I help you, Padawan Skywalker?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior in class and to let you know that I do much better from now on."

The expression on her face showed that that was the last thing she had expect, but it quickly faded into a knowing smile. "I see your Master 'talked' to you after are discussion. I'm glad that he made you see the light," she then leaned down to whisper in his ear so that only he could hear, "You might want to take care of that mark on your neck before class though."

Anakin's draw dropped and his hand flew to the part of his neck where Obi-wan had bit him last night. Master Felicitous stood straight and laughed as she walked off, telling him that she would understood if he was a few minutes late.

He clenched his free hand into a fist when she was out of sight and stalked the other way. Obi-wan Kenobi was a dead man, or, at least, a man who wouldn't be seeing the outside of their bedroom for the rest of their stay on Coruscant.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and didn't find it too painful to read.<p>

Reviews would be very much appreciated, I live off them almost as much as coffee.


End file.
